Yukio Beira
Yukio Beira (ベイラ・ユキオ Beira Yukio) is a Demon Slayer and the prince of the Crystal Desert located north of japan. He's the younger brother of Aster Beira the Frost Pillar. Yukio Beira is a wielder of the Breath of Winter Style. Appearance Yukio's medium length hair is white with fringes long enough to pass his eyebrows. It is shorter beneath his ears and longer up top. His eyes are a crystal blue. The prince is very tall reaching over 6 foot. He wears tailored clothes which normally consist of a dark top and light colored pants. When ever he is meeting with important people he wears the royal crest on his belongings. His sword and glove are always seen on him. His 'royal blue' glove is always on his left hand and it covers his palm and middle finger. Personality Yukio can be compassionate and supportive if he is use to his surroundings and friends. He can be very violent and get into fights. He likes to yell when people think he can beat him or if he is in an argument. But he also supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. He is also very free-spirited. He is also very protective of his older brother Aster. In battle, he likes to watch his opponents so that he can formulate strategies. When others are around he likes to talk with them so they can help him with his strategies. It doesn't matter what is going on he makes sure that no allies or innocents will be caught in the crossfire if he decides to let loose. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Expert Swordsman:' '''Do to his tough training to live up to be the next frost pillar is has gone through intensive training to mach that of a pillar. * '''Enhanced Speed': Yukio is very fast, being able to deliver and cut a powerful demon blink of an eye. During a battle he was so fast his enemy did not even know they had been cut until he walked past them. * Enhanced Endurance: Yukio possesses great levels of endurance, as shown when he endures a powerful attack from his brother, the frost pillar, and continues to fight with only minor bruises. * Enhanced Strength: '''Yukio possesses enhanced strength has he easily punched though a large block of ice. * '''Demon Slayer Mark: During his battle against Seiko with his brother, Yukio awakens his Demon Slayer Mark, appearing as many ice shards design around his right arm. When activated, he gains a tremendous increase in speed, strength, and endurance to the point where he could engage in a long battle against the Upper Moon four with his brother. Swordsmanship Breath of the Winter (冬の息吹 Fuyu no Kokyū) Taught by Aubin Beeira former pillar and king of the Crystal Desert. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. He has learned to do full focus breathing at all times further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. He knows all of the Breath of Winter Style techniques # First Style: Ice Slash (アイススラッシュ Aisusurasshu ) The swordsman concentrate the sword with ice, swings it, and releases the energy as a flying slash. # Second Style: Snowfall ( 降雪 Kōsetsu) The swordsman jumps high in the air to deliver a single downwards slash. # Third Style: Heaven Hail (天国のあられ Tengoku no arare) The swordsman jumps high in the air to deliver multiply ranged ice slashes downwards. # Fourth Style: White-out (ホワイトアウト Howaitoauto) The swordsman charges towards his opponent to deliver a horizon slash then brings their sword over the hand to then do vertical slash. # Fifth Style: Snow Blast (スノーブラスト Sunōburasuto ) The swordsman charges towards his at high speeds at his opponent to deliver a single slash. # Sixth style: Dragon of the Blizzard (ブリザードのドラゴン Burizādo no doragon) The swordsman continuous swinging their sword to build power to create a single slash in the shape of a dragon to finish the enemy. # Seventh Style: Frozen Wasteland (凍った荒れ地 Kōtta arechi) By plunging their sword into the ground the swordsman can freeze the ground and anything on it. # Eighth Style: Ice Spikes (アイススパイク Aisusupaiku) By plunging their sword into the ground then lifts the sword to create speed then the swordsman can summon multiply ice spikes. Category:Male Characters Category:Deadpool8D Category:Demon Slayers